fortnitefandomcom-20200223-history
Lonely Lodge
7 Map ]] Lonely Lodge is a location situated in the easternmost region of the Battle Royale Map, distantly east of Retail Row and directly south of Sunny Steps. The area consists of a forest that is crossed by a river, and houses a large wooden lodge along with several smaller houses and sheds scattered around the woods. It also has a very high lookout tower, which can contain up to 3 chests. While the main lodge also contains up to 3 chests, the tiny houses all have a chance to spawn 1 treasure chest. Lonely Lodge is one of the four locations that has been untouched since the beginning of Fortnite: Battle Royale. South of the forest lies a large four-story mansion overlooking the sea, that may contain 3 chests as well. A hero lair is situated in the basement of the house. Landmarks Lodge The lodge is a large, two-story wooden building that is situated at the northernmost limit of Lonely Lodge. While some loot can be found laying on the first floor, a couple of stairs lead to the second floor, where rooms can be found. Chests are situated on the second floor, but you'll have to dig to get to them. Lookout Tower The lookout tower is situated in the southern half of the location, and allows to overlook the whole woods as well as the seaside mansion. The 3 chests that can be found are all situated at the top of the tower, with one being inside the shack, one just outside of it and one being inside the tower's structure. Additionally, loot can be found while climbing up the stairs. Mansion The mansion, situated at the very south of the location, is circled by a garden where loot can be found. On the top floor of the house is a gym, where a chest usually lies. The second floor also boasts several rooms that possibly have loot. Finally, the basement can be accessed by getting down the stairs, and contains a hero lair with a treasure chest as well. The lair also has a direct access to the outside, facing the sea. In Season 6 it became abandoned. Lonely Lodge - Fortnite.jpg Lonely Lodge 2 - Fortnite.jpg Lonely Lodge - Lodge - Fortnite.jpg|Lodge Lonely Lodge - Lookout Tower - Fortnite.jpg|Lookout Tower Lonely Lodge - Mansion Fortnite.jpg|Mansion Lonely Lodge - Mansion 2 - Fortnite.jpg|Mansion Lonely Lodge - Mansion gym - Fortnite.jpg|Mansion gym Lonely Lodge - Mansion basement - Fortnite.jpg|Mansion basement Notes *If you're looking for an isolated and rather peaceful place with decent loot potential to land at, then Lonely Lodge should be a great choice. *As you glide down to Lonely Lodge, try to land at either the wooden lodge, the lookout tower or the seaside mansion. This will allow you to quickly get diverse weaponry. **If you choose to land at the lodge, consider digging through the roof at places where you hear treasure chests, so as to equip faster. **If you choose to land at the lookout tower, be careful not to fall off the top of it, as it would mean certain death from fall damage. *When looting the area, don't forget to check the smaller shacks as well: they may each house a treasure chest just under the roof. *Lonely Lodge is also very useful to get a lot of wood, the quickest but least durable building material. Category:Locations (Battle Royale)